


just...leave your window open

by fictionalportal



Series: 30 Days of Pride [20]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Protectiveness, anyway, can they please tell us what trini's last name is im tired of tagging everYTHING, doughnuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalportal/pseuds/fictionalportal
Summary: Prompt from username-is-ruby:"Trini gets injured in a battle and after that happens Kim is overprotective of her."In which Kimberly pays a little extra attention to Trini and keeps bringing her doughnuts.





	just...leave your window open

Trini was imagining it all. Wasn’t she? What other explanation was there for Kimberly’s sudden investment in spending time with her?

It began with Sunday mornings, the only day that they didn’t usually see each other. The first time, Kimberly showed up at Trini’s door with a bag of doughnuts, but in the weekends that followed she simply climbed through her bedroom window. Sometimes she woke Trini by throwing doughnut holes at her head.

Then it started happening at school. Kimberly appeared next to Trini in the hallways between classes and went so far as to upset the lunch table seating arrangement in order so that the two girls could sit next to one another. None of the boys complained, but Billy did comment that his foot got kicked a lot less often than it used to (Kimberly blamed Zack’s long legs, but she was guilty of trying to start up games of footsie).

During fights, Trini could feel Kimberly’s constant presence. Whenever she turned around, Kimberly was there bashing a putty to dust with a knee to the chest. “Got your back!” was Kimberly’s new catch phrase whenever she and Trini were partnered up, and rarely did Trini leave training with more than a few stray scratches.

One Sunday a few months after Kimberly started sneaking in through the window, they sat cross-legged on Trini’s bed tossing doughnut holes into each other’s mouths. They had nowhere to be, and Trini had already finished her homework for the weekend. She would have suggested a walk or adventure through the mine, but it was raining hard. Kimberly’s jacket hung on Trini’s bedpost and dripped onto the carpet. Being the hero that she was, Kimberly rescued the doughnuts from the downpour by tucking them in close against her chest.

Trini lobbed a chocolate doughnut hole at Kimberly, who caught it easily.

“Nine point two out of ten,” Trini said.

“What? That was flawless,” Kimberly replied.

“There’s glaze on your shirt.”

Kimberly picked up the doughnut shrapnel and ate it. “Now there’s not.”

Trini hopped up off the bed and made to leave her room. “You want water?”

“I’ll come with,” Kimberly said quickly, joining Trini by the door.

With one raised eyebrow, Trini watched her carefully. “Why do you keep doing that?”

“Doing what?”

“I don’t know, acting like my bodyguard?”

Kimberly scoffed. “You can take care of yourself. I know that.”

“Kim.”

Kimberly looked down at her hands as she picked at her thumb. She opened her mouth for a moment but closed it again without a sound. Trini traced her glance to Trini’s right leg, and then everything made sense. During their first day back at training after defeating Rita, Trini had been hit hard in the knee. Alpha had insisted that she spend the night in the medbay, and Trini had told her parents that she was staying over with a friend. Technically it wasn’t a lie--she wasn’t staying over at a friend’s house, but all of the Rangers did sleep in the ship to keep her company. Kimberly had been particularly attentive, waking Trini every couple of hours to check on her pain levels and ask if she needed anything.

“My leg is fine, Kimmy,” Trini said, reaching for Kimberly’s hand to reassure her that she needn’t fidget over it. She patted her own thigh with her free hand. “Good as new.”

For a moment, Kimberly just looked at their joined hands. When she finally made eye contact, the effortful smile and the little worry line between her eyebrows made Trini’s heart clench. Kimberly cared about her. As more than just a teammate. When Kimberly pressed a quick kiss to Trini’s cheek before leaving the room, Trini’s eyes widened. She wondered if Kimberly might care about her as more than just a friend, too.

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts at fictional-portal on tumblr!
> 
> also a comments hoe B)


End file.
